


I don't want to ruin things

by UnsureBeans



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, Completed, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Second-Hand Embarrassment, akaashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsureBeans/pseuds/UnsureBeans
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi always study together but it’s getting into the colder months and a snow storm traps them inside.
Kudos: 12





	I don't want to ruin things

" Hey! Akaashi!" Your place tonight right?" 

"Yeah," Akaashi had just finished helping fold up the net when Bokuto shouted from across the gym. Akaashi and Bokuto had started going over to each others houses a couple times a week to study and hangout and tonight Akaashi was hosting. 

Bokuto smiled and gave a thumbs up from where he and Konoha stood with the mops to finish cleaning the gym, "Gotcha!" Akaashi turned and handed the net to Washio so he could put it in the supply closet. He had a small, slightly amused smile on his face as he made his way over to the locker room. 

"Hey, Konoha! I bet I can make it to the other side of the gym before you can!" Akaashi shook his head a bit, Bokuto had so much energy even after a tough practice like today. He took his time in the locker room, feeling far more tired today than usual and had just finished dressing and was in the process of tying his shoes when Bokuto made his way into the locker room. 

"Hey Akaashi, bit slow today are we?" Bokuto poked Akaashi's shoulder and began pulling off his shoes. 

"I should ask you that Bokuto-san, I thought you and Konoha were racing." Akaashi looked over at Bokuto who was now shoeless and was peeling off his sweat soacked shirt.

"He didn't want to, said his legs were sore," his voice was muffled a bit from the shirt but Bokuto was still fairly loud, "Right Konoha?"

"Hey it's been a tough few practices, of course I'm sore." Konoha defended himself from near the back of the room. 

"You wouldn't be sore if you had come to practice over the break." Bokuto leaned back from out of his locker where he had been searching for a shirt. Akaashi watched the exchange as he packed his practice clothes into his gym bag.

" I was with family remember, I couldn't come to practice."

"But you didn't try to practice on your own did you?"

Konoha went quiet and Bokuto turned to Akaashi as he threw his gym bag over one shoulder and his school bag over the other. 

"Hey Akaashi do you have an extra shirt, I can't find mine." Akaashi sighed, "Don't you have your school shirt?"

"Well yeah but I don't wanna wear that," he whined, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Akaashi turned back to his locker to grab the extra clothes, "You don't need shorts too do you?"

Bokuto reached out for the shirt Akaashi was handing to him, "Nope, just the shirt. Thanks, 'Kaashi.

Akaashi mumbled a "You're welcome Bokuto-san" as he stumbled out of the locker room and sat by the door leaning against the wall, head tilted upwards and eyes closed. He'd mutter a goodbye when people would pass him opening the door letting in the biting cold January air. It only took a couple of minutes for Bokuto to finish dressing so the both of them could walk to Akaashi's house. 

"You alright 'Kaashi?"

Akaashi opened his eyes and saw Bokuto walking out of the locker room hands in his jacket pockets and both his bags on one shoulder. Akaashi stood and eyed Bokuto, "You did forget shorts didn't you, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck with hand and smiled, "Yeah, I stole a pair of yours, sorry." 

Akaashi smiled a bit,"It's fine Bokuto-san, but weren't you just getting onto Konoha for forgetting stuff?" 

"That's different!" Bokuto moved quick to close the distance between the two, "He forgot to practice, I forgot clothes!" 

"Mm-hmm," Akaashi nodded and smirked.  
"Hey! Don't be smug you forget your clothes too!" Bokuto pushed Akaashi's shoulder, grinning.  
"You forget them way more than I do Bokuto-san.  
Bokuto made a noise, "Pshhh, whatever." A moment of comfortable silence passed and Bokuto spoke again, " Oh yeah, are you alright you were leaning against the wall with your eyes closed?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Bokuto-san, tired but fine."  
"Well I know you went to practices, are you sure you're not getting sick?"  
"I'm not, I'm just exhausted I had three tests to study for last night for today and we've been having tough practice all week."  
"Well why didn't you tell me, I could've helped you study."  
"We studied the night before Bokuto-san, besides it wasn't hard just a lot of stuff." Akaashi shivered against the cold as he spoke. Little flurries of snow had begun to fall and his jacket wasn't offering much warmth.  
Bokuto stared at Akaashi for a quiet moment and slowed before slipping off his jacket, " Well just in case you are getting sick wear my jacket so it doesn't get worse." He handed his jacket to Akaashi who stared at it.  
"Bokuto-san I'm not getting sick but you will if you don't wear you're jacket."  
"I'm being romantic 'Kaashi, just take it." Bokuto laughed. 

Akaashi waited a moment, staring at the expectant Bokuto before he took the jacket and zipped it up, but his face grew warmer much quicker at Bokuto's words then his body at the extra warmth. Bokuto had no idea what kind of affect that joke had on Akaashi. It made his heart quicken and his face flush to where Akaashi pulled up the hood of the jacket to hide his face. An act that ended up earning a chuckle and a look of satisfaction from Bokuto which made Akaashi's heart quicken even more and sent flutters all through his stomach. Akaashi knew he liked Bokuto much more than a friend, that was obvious to him. It was not obvious to Bokuto or at least Akaashi hoped it wasn't. He didn't want to mess up his friendship with Bokuto by revealing his feelings, he was perfectly okay with having Bokuto as just a friend. Was it everything he wanted, no not exactly, but it was more than enough. 

Akaashi's friendship with Bokuto was important to him. He had had friends before close friends too but not very many and none of them for more than a school year but Bokuto had continued being friends with Akaashi even into the summer after his first year. At first Akaashi just thought Bokuto was his friend because of volleyball but Bokuto would hang out with Akaashi before and after school and would even stop by Akaashi's class during the day. Eventually they started walking with each other to and from school and Akaashi had began to feel much closer to Bokuto than any of his other friends. Bokuto just had a way of making Akaashi feel included and wanted in a friendship. It wasn't until a few months into his second year that Akaashi started to feel differently towards Bokuto. Before when they would watch movies together or share blankets and their arms or legs would touch Akaashi wouldn't think anything of it. Now when it happened it was all he could focus on. The way Bokuto would lay out on the couch and lean on Akaashi made him jittery and nervous and whenever Bokuto would hang on Akaashi he could feel his throat go dry and his head would go empty. 

The first time Akaashi had gotten distracted by Bokuto during practice had been when they were doing relays. They had already run about a dozen rounds when Akaashi had looked over at him, he was covered in sweat and his hair had lost its usual spikiness and was sticking to his forehead and neck. He had been leaning on his knees and trying to catch his breath he was working extremely hard that day, he had come in first during the relays up until that point and the look on his face sent shivers down Akaashi's spine and butterflies through his stomach. He was smirking and even though there was no reason to be in first, no reward, no keeping score he had determination in his eyes. Akaashi hadn't noticed it before but that look was always there, during practice, before a match, in between each set. Bokuto was determined to do his best no matter what, and although he occasionally needed an ego boost he tried his hardest at everything he did. It made Akaashi crazy.

By the time the pair arrived at Akaashi's house the snow had picked up quite a bit and Bokuto was shivering quite a lot.

"I told you not to give me your jacket," said Akaashi as they took off their shoes and Akaashi took off both jackets.

"Oh, shut up," stammered Bokuto, his shivering causing his voice to sound shaky. 

"Come on," Akaashi had Bokuto follow him to the couch and grabbed him a think blanket from the closet. "Bundle up, do you want some tea or something?" 

Bokuto burried himself into the blanket only his eyes and above could be seen from beneath it. Bokuto nodded and Akaashi could hear a muddled "Yes please" from the blanket. Akaashi headed toward the kitchen and grabbed a pot and a mug. He filled the pot with water and put it on the stove. After finding Bokuto some tea and putting it in the mug he set it on the counter and leaned against the fridge and sighed. The sight of Bokuto all huddled in the blanket had made his face grow warm and his throat go dry. He rubbed the side of his face and couldn't hold back the growing smile on his face.

"Akaashi, what're you doing?"

He opned his eyes to find his mother walking into the kitchen purse in hand and bundled in a coat and hat. "Making Bokuto some tea, he walked here without a jacket on." His mother smiled and shook her head.

"He's a funny one."

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to the store to get things for dinner we're running low on some stuff that I need." She opened the fridge and the pantry as she said this and stopped to write on a piece of paper she had.

"The snow is really starting to come down, are you sure you wanna go? I'm sure we could put something together."

"I'll be quick. Don't worry." She said. She clicked her pen closed and gave Akaashi a quick kiss on his cheek. She walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room and Akaashi could vaugley hear her and Bokuto having a conversation. He poured the now hot water into the mug for Bokuto and heard his mothers car start outside. Akaashi leaned against the counter as he waited for the tea to steep. 

A couple minutes passed and Akaashi headed back to the living room. When he got there he was greated not by Bokuto's eyes peeping out from the blanket but by a vaugly Bokuto shaped ball of fabric. He quietly approached and set the mug down on the table.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi half whispered. There was a muffled sound from the blanket. "Bokuto-San," Akaashi coaxed as he sat down next to the blanket.

Bokuto moved the blanket and uncovered his face. He looked at Akaashi for a moment then flipped his position so that his head was near Akaashi. He slid his head onto Akaashi's lap and kept the rest of his body close together. 

"Akaashiii, I'm cold." Whined Bokuto. 

Akaashi felt his heart beat faster and he shoved Bokuto's shoulder, "I told you I didn't need your jacket. I made you tea, drink it. It'll make you warm."

Bokuto looked up at over at the mug on the table, " It's so far," he whined. Akaashi looked down at his friend and rolled his eyes. 

"Sit up," he said. Bokuto did. and Akaashi instructed and Akaashi grabbed the mug and handed it to Bokuto. Carefully Bokuto sipped the tea and made a noise of approval. 

"Thanks 'Kaashi," he said and leaned his head against Akaashi's, shoulder closing his eyes.

"Mm-hm." The two sat in quiet for a few minutes occasionally interrupted by quiet sipping noises from Bokuto. Akaashi cleared his throat, "We should probably get to studying now Bokuto-san." 

A sigh, "Yeah I know." The two moved to get out their school work and set up the table.

"Are you any warmer now Bokuto-san?" Asked Akaashi as he pulled out his science notes.

" Yeah I'm warmer. The tea was really good too." The blanket that he had been buried in earlier was now covering his and Akaashi's legs. 

Akaashi nodded in approval and tried to ignore Bokuto's still somewhat cold leg on his by finding some study music and reading over his notes. However that did not last very long. 

Bokuto laid his head on Akaashi's shoulder, sliding down until his head was in Akaashi's lap. He closed his eyes, "Kaashi, I don't wanna study tonight. Can we skip studying and just hang out?" 

Akaashi gave a slight sigh but conceded, he wasn't really in the mood to study either and he was tired which made it difficult to study well. 

They put away their things and headed to Akaashi's room where Bokuto plopped himself onto Akaashi's bed. "Alright which movie are we gonna watch?" Bokuto asked eager to put studying out of his mind. Akaashi handed Bokuto the remote and looked out the window. "It's really starting to come down, you may have to leave soon to make it home alright." 

"Really?" Bokuto got up from the bed and stood behind Akaashi looking over his shoulder at the fast falling snow. "Yeah, maybe," he said sounding not so thrilled, "Well, we can at least start a movie before I have to go, right?" 

His breath tickled Akaashi's neck and sent shivers throughout his body which he did his best to conceal. "Yeah sure." 

The two boys sat down on Akaashi's bed and started a movie they had already seen a few times before. Not too long into the movie the tv cut off and so did the lights. 

Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, "Did the power just go out?" 

Akaashi stood and looked out the window, "The snow is really coming down, come on you should head home." Bokuto got up and followed Akaashi back to the living room and grabbed his coat and sat to pull on his shoes. He had finished tying one of his shoes when a loud buzzing started. Bokuto took out his phone and briefly showed the contact to Akaashi, it was Bokuto's mom.

Akaashi watched as Bokuto stopped tying his other shoe and spoke to his mother.

"Yeah, I'm still here."  
"Is everyone okay?"  
"The power is out here too."  
"Alright, okay, love you, bye"

"Well 'Kaashi, looks like I'm staying the night." Bokuto turned and smiled up at Akaashi who tilted his head.

"What's going on Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto spoke as he untied his shoes and took off his coat, "The snow is really coming down at my house and there's a weather warning. My mom asked yours if I could stay the night cause she doesn't want me to walk home in a storm. The power's out over there too." 

"Oh, well I hope everyone's alright."

"They're okay. I think school is gonna be cancelled tomorrow though." Akaashi could hear the smile in Bokuto's voice, of course he would be happy about a snow day. Bokuto hopped up from where he was sitting and mimicked the way Akaashi was leaning against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So what do we do until the power comes back on?"

"We could study," suggested Akaashi.

"It's too dark to study," Bokuto looked triumphant as if he had won an argument.

"We have candles," Akaashi looked smug as Bokuto started to pout. 

"But 'Kaashi I don't want to study. Besides even with candles it'd be too dark." 

"I'm kidding Bokuto-san I don't wanna study now either," Akaashi laughed, "honestly I just wanna go to sleep." Akaashi moved over to the living room and laid out on the couch, resting his head on the arm of the couch and closing his eyes.

"That works for me," he heard Bokuto say. He felt Bokuto move Akaashi's legs and move his own onto the couch between the back cushion and Akashi's body. Bokuto moved around for a few moments and a blanket fell on top of Akaashi and Bokuto's legs. 

Akaashi let out a quiet sigh and tried to silence his mind and fall asleep. A quiet air had set in only occasionally interrupted by Bokuto's attempts to quietly become more comfortable on the small couch. 

A bit of time had passed and Akaashi could feel himself slipping before Bokuto spoke. "Hey, 'Kaashi, are you sure you're alright?" His voice was quieter than usual as he tried not to ruin the sleepy mood that had set in.

"I'm fine Bokuto-san, don't worry." Akaashi didn't open his eyes as he spoke but he could feel Bokuto's eyes on him and he turned from his back to his side facing away from the back of the couch. 

Another couple minutes had passed and again Bokuto broke the silence.

" Even though the power went out the shower should still work, right 'Kaashi?"

Akaashi opened his eyes at this and propped himself up onto his hands facing Bokuto, "Yeah, why?" 

Bokuto blinked at Akaashi, "I still need to shower, and since I can't go home to shower like usual," Bokuto let his words hang in the awaiting Akaashi's response. 

Akaashi yawned and stretched, "I think you still have stuff here, should be in my room." 

"Thanks 'Kaashi." Bokuto tossed the blanket off of himself and on to Akaashi and went to find his clothes. 

Akaashi hummed and tossed the blanket over the back of the couch and went to follow Bokuto. He grabbed the candle off his desk and the lighter passing Bokuto who was searching in Akaashi's closet. He handed them to Bokuto as he turned around successful in finding his left over clothes.

Bokuto gave Akaashi a confused look, " So you don't have to shower in the dark." Akaashi answered his unasked question.

A "Thank you Akaashi," was said as Bokuto walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. Akaashi sat down on his bed laid back, he needed to shower too. He sat for a moment debating whether to grab clothes now or wait for Bokuto to get out and then grab clothes when his mother called him.

"Hey mom," Akaashi sat up.

"Hi dear, I don't think I'm gonna make it back to the house tonight. The car is stuck in the snow and it's getting too hard to see." His mom's voice crackled through the phone and he could hear the wind blowing strong on the background. 

Akaashi stood up fast and stared out the window, "Are you okay? Where are you gonna stay?" 

"I'm fine, don't worry. Niko offered her place and she's on her way to get me." 

"Alright, well make sure she drives safe. Oh, and the power's out here." Niko was his mother's friend and practically Akaashi's aunt so it was good to know his mother wouldn't have to stay in a hotel for the night.

"Well I don't know what you boys will make for dinner but try to use up the things that'll spoil. I didn't make it to the store so I'll get them tomorrow." 

"Alright, Bokuto is always hungry so I'm sure we'll be able too." He smiled as he spoke.

His mother laughed a bit, "Alright, well don't eat everything. Tell him I say hi and to keep bundled up, it'll get cold without power."

"I will, love you."

"Love you Akaashi, sleep well."

Akaashi hung up the phone and stared out the window for a few moments watching the snow fall steady and fast. 

Akaashi decided to grab his clothes and walked over to his closet grabbing a t-shirt, sweatpants, and some boxers and tossed them on the corner of his bed and laid back down, his head just below his pillow and his legs hanging off the end. He rested his arms across his stomach and closed his eyes and heard singing. He smiled, it was Bokuto. Akaashi knew Bokuto sang in the shower, he'd heard him before when he'd stay over. Bokuto wasn't the greatest singer, his voice was fine, kinda alright even. He wasn't the best at carrying a tune and he was louder than necessary but he wasn't bad. 

Without opening his eyes Akaashi smiled to himself, Bokuto really was something, and it made Akaashi's heart ache just a bit. He was happy just being friends with Bokuto, but there were moments when the thought of actually being with Bokuto would envelop him. He'd get swept away into his thoughts of this fantasy all too easily and all too often. This was definitely one of those times.

Akaashi soon fell asleep, the wind from outside and the water from the shower creating a comforting sound for Bokuto's voice to lull Akaashi to sleep. He faded in and out of a dream where he and Bokuto were together laying on his couch. They didn't say anything to one another but Akaashi could feel that they were both happy and content and in love. Although the dream Bokuto didn't open his mouth to speak Akaashi was sure he could hear his singing.

Bokuto stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He dressed himself in the sleeveless shirt and sweatpants he had left at Akaashi's the last time he'd stayed over and carefully brought the still lit candle back to Akaashi's room. He tried to move even quieter once he saw Akaashi asleep on the bed. He set the candle on Akaashi's desk and moved to sit on the bed next to Akaashi. He settled into place, sitting up right against the pillows and looked down at Akaashi. He had said he wasn't sick but Bokuto still worried, Akaashi wasn't one to make a big deal about not feeling well or tell anyone when he felt sick. Bokuto watched for a second as Akaashi's hands rose and fell slightly with each breath he made and his eyes slowly trailed up to Akaashi's face. 

He had long eyelashes. Bokuto chuckled a bit at his little observation and stared at Akaashi with a slight smile on his lips. He had finally turned his head away from Akaashi's face when he felt him shift in his sleep. Bokuto tensed up quickly and watched as Akaashi turned to face Bokuto's direction. In his movement Akaashi had curled his legs closer to himself and one of his hands had rested against Bokuto's thigh while the other still laid close to his stomach. Bokuto sighed after he was sure Akaashi was done moving and tried to relax. He turned his head once again and watched the shadows casted from candle flicker on the walls, content.

Akaashi hadn't been asleep for very long when started to stir. He was very comfortable and warm so he didn't want to move but his stomach had woken him up. He reached to push himself up from his bed and instead found his hand on a very muscular thigh.

"Hey 'Kaashi, you're up!"

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi could feel his start beating faster already, "How long was I asleep?" He moved to sit up and stared at his friend who shrugged.

"I don't know, you were asleep when I got out the shower." Shower, right. Bokuto had showered and Akaashi still needed to. Akaashi seemed to be trying to wake himself up more as he sat up blinking harshly, but really he was sneaking glances at Bokuto. His hair had been washed and so instead of it usual spiked up style it was now laying flat on his head except for being slightly fluffy. The sight made Akaashi feel as if his organs were squirming around in his stomach. Well it was either that or Akaashi was just really hungry. 

He stood and grabbed his clothes, "I'm gonna go shower alright. Uh, my mom says hi by the way and she won't be back tonight so we can eat whatever but wait for me, alright?" 

He got a thumbs up and a "Gotcha 'Kaashi," in response from Bokuto and he headed to the shower, shaking himself of his dream and his thoughts of Bokuto.

Akaashi showered quickly and met Bokuto in the kitchen making more tea. 

"Hey 'Kaashi," he smiled over his shoulder at him, "So what were your thoughts for dinner."

Akaashi smiled, Bokuto had lit a couple candles and placed them on the counters as well as a couple bags of chips and some cereal, "I see you already have some ideas, huh Bokuto-san?" He got a smile and a "Maybe," in return.

"I figured we should use the rest of the milk you've got so naturally I grabbed cereal."

"And the chips?"

"What, they taste good. Those are the best ones."

Akaashi shook his head and opened the fridge grabbing the milk, eggs, and remaining butter. "I guess we could make eggs and toast," he suggested.

"Yeah! Breakfast for dinner, I like the way you think Akaashi!" Bokuto turned and poured the hot water he had into a mug and clicked off the burner. He grabbed two bowls and two plates from the cabinets and set to work on making toast without a toaster. Akaashi grabbed a pan and worked on making the eggs. They worked fairly quietly making little comments here and there at each other and joking. They quickly finished their cooking and sat down on opposite sides of the counter. Akaashi started to eat his toast and Bokuto started to chuckle a little.

"Looks like we're on a date 'Kaashi."

Akaashi nearly choked on his toast. He quickly covered it up with a scoff, "Worst date I've been on," he said lowering his head to avoid Bokuto's eyes.

"Oh, come on! A home cooked meal, candle light. I'd say it's the best date!" Bokuto smiled and crossed his arms looking extremely confident in his rebuttle.

"You call this a home cooked meal?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. We're in a home and we cooked it right. Home cooked meal." He said that last sentence with the air of a conclusion. Akaashi grinned and looked up at Bokuto, his stomach in knots.

"Alright, Bokuto-san. Best date ever." He looked back down at his plate, he could feel his face growing hot again. He heard Bokuto hmph in triumph and say "Exactly." They finished their meal fairly quietly and headed back to Akaashi's room. Akaashi layed face down on his bed and Bokuto sat cross legged on the floor facing Akaashi.

A muffle could vaugley be heard from Akaashi and Bokuto looked at his friend with amusement. 

"What was that 'Kaashi?"

Akaashi turned his head to face Bokuto and he mumbled out an "I'm tired" making Bokuto laugh. 

"You're awfully whiney today."

"Shut up," Akaashi mumbled gaining another laugh from Bokuto.

"Just go to sleep then." Bokuto ruffled Akaashi's hair. 

Akaashi made a noise and flipped over onto his back, "Yeah I know."

Despite his tiredness Akaashi stayed up for a while longer, talking with Bokuto and scrolling on his phone. Eventually he and Bokuto both decided they should go to sleep and Akaashi burried himself under his covers. Bokuto stood and went to leave the room but Akaashi stopped him.

"Where are you going Bokuto-san?" Akaashi yawned and looked at Bokuto through tired eyes.

"I was gonna go lay on the couch."

Akaashi didn't know what possessed him to say it, whether it was stupid courage at the wrong time or simply being so tired he didn't realize what he was saying, but he spoke, "Why don't you just sleep on the bed, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto stood quietly for a second, "I mean the powers out so it's gonna be cold out there."

"Yeah..." Bokuto nodded in agreement and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what made him so hesitant to agree or what made his heart start beating so quickly. I mean Akaashi was just being nice and looking out for him.

"I mean you don't have to," a yawn from Akaashi, "I just thought, we always share blankets on the couch, I'm sure sharing the bed for the night is fine too. Plus it's cold, and body heat, you know." Akaashi trailed off and Bokuto watched as Akaashi started to struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah," Bokuto slowly went over to where Akaashi was laying and nudged him with his hand, "You kinda have to make room so I can lay down." 

Akaashi scooted over and Bokuto crawled under the covers and attempted to make himself comfortable.

"You're cold Bokuto-san."

"Yeah, sorry 'Kaashi." Bokuto laid on his side facing Akaashi. There was a decent size distance between the two but they were still very close.

"It's alright, you'll get warmer." Another yawn from Akaashi and he closed his eyes completely. Neither of two said a work for quite a while and Bokuto found himself more comfortable and less awkward. I mean they had laid kind of like this before so there was no reason to feel awkward. Still, no amount of logic made Bokuto's heart beat any less fast. 

Bokuto had nearly drifted off when Akaashi spoke in a tired voice, "Bokuto-san?" Akaashi hadn't opened his eyes but spoke quietly to Bokuto.

"Yeah, 'Kaashi." Bokuto's voice was soft and quiet as if he was afraid of speaking too loud.

"Are you warmer now?"

Bokuto smiled a bit, Akaashi could come off as cold quite often but he really was very caring towards people. "A bit yeah, my hands are still cold though," He laughed quietly.

"Do you want me to hold them?"

"Hmm?" Akaashi wanted to hold his hands? Akaashi must be very tired.

"Do you want me to hold your hands? To make them warmer?" Akaashi still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, please?" Bokuto's heart skipped a beat as Akaashi's hands shifted under the covers and his warm hands found Bokuto's cold ones. "Uh, thanks 'Kaashi." Bokuto's voice seemed to go even softer as he spoke.

"Mm-hm," Akaashi hummed and shuffled closer to Bokuto resting his forehead on Bokuto's shoulder.

Shivers shot all throughout Bokuto's body as Akaashi cuddled closer. Bokuto took a shakey breath in and tenatively leaned his head to rest it on Akaashi's. He tried to steady his breathing and squeezed Akaashi's hands a little tighter. There was no doubt now, Bokuto definently had feelings for Akaashi. He had suspected for a while that he did but he didn't want to acknowledge them in case he ruined the friendship he had with him. Now there was no ignoring it. Just sitting with Akaashi gave him butterflies, just seeing him made his mouth dry. And now, now that he was laying next to him and holding his hands, his entire body felt in shock and his face was on fire and he felt the happiest he ever had. It felt right. 

Very slowly Bokuto moved closer to Akaashi until their legs were practically intertwined. He wanted to be as close to Akaashi as he could he may never get a chance to lay next to him like this again. Plus Akaashi was right, he was warming Bokuto up. Bokuto took a moment to imagine what it'd be like if he and Akaashi could be like this all the time, if he somehow liked him back. He could hold Akaashi whenever he wanted and hold his hands just like this. They could go on dates and hang out like they usually would, except they wouldn't be just friends. 

Bokuto let out a bit of a dreamy sigh and internally shook himself of his thoughts. It would never happen they way Bokuto wanted it too. Bokuto would never confess, he couldn't, what if he ruined things, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. The most he could do was be content with Akaashi's friendship and enjoy the moments like these, when it almost seemed like they could be something more.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on ao3 so I’m not sure if it’s good enough to be on here but I hope you enjoyed


End file.
